


Заткнись и гони за пиццей, красавчик

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: День у Баки и так не задался, а потом с ним случился Тони Старк.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up, Drive, and Let's Get Pizza, Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977272) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



Баки силой взгляда пытался зажечь зеленый свет, но светофор оставался издевательски красным. Перекресток впереди был пуст, позади Баки собралась целая армия автомобилей, а унылый светофор-садист никак не давал людям разъехаться после рабочего дня по домам, чтобы предаться своим порокам.  
В кармане куртки зажужжал телефон, и Баки крепче сжал руль мотоцикла. На самом деле тот принадлежал Стиву, и телефон жужжал именно по этой причине. Мотоцикл Баки был в ремонте, а Стив, будучи отличным другом, одолжил ему на день свой. Но один из покупателей Стива сделал срочный заказ, в связи с чем требовалась личная встреча для обсуждения деталей. Так что мотоцикл нужно было немедля вернуть.  
Ну что за жизнь? Мотоцикл сломался, босс несносен, а теперь еще этот гребаный светофор. И за что ему все это...  
Вдруг кто-то уселся позади него и нагло обхватил за талию.  
– Гони!  
Баки обернулся.  
За ним сидел какой-то парень немного старше его самого в вызывающе дорогом костюме.  
Баки бросил взгляд на здание позади и заметил скопление людей с камерами – они преследовали незнакомца.  
Просигналила машина.  
Светофор мигнул и переключился.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
– Вам просто повезло, что загорелся зеленый.  
Он газанул так, что переднее колесо приподнялось над землей, и стал лавировать между рядами автомобилей.  
Незнакомец прижался крепче и засмеялся ему в ухо.  
– Шутишь? Я увидел красный из окна офиса и знал, что когда доберусь сюда, он как раз сменится на зеленый. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я попадался из-за этой штуки. Дошел до того, что делал ночные вылазки, чтобы перепрограммировать его, но каждый раз появлялись копы. Клянусь, это ловушка. Они знают, что тут вечно проскакивают на красный, потому что он очень медленно переключается – и зарабатывают на этом.  
– Звучит как паранойя.  
– Когда годами производишь оружие для плохих парней, а потом тебя чуть не убивают из-за того, что решил завязать, невольно станешь параноиком.  
Оружие? Бросить?  
Баки свернул на обочину и остановился. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на незнакомца – теперь внимательно, а не вскользь. Карие глаза, темные волосы, смешная бородка.  
– Ты Тони Старк.  
Восклицание Баки явно разочаровало его. Впрочем, мгновение спустя он ослепительно улыбнулся.  
– Угадал. Автограф хочешь?  
Баки фыркнул.  
– Скорее, хочу знать, где тебя высадить, иначе друг прикончит меня за то, что не вернул мотоцикл вовремя.  
Тони негромко присвистнул.  
– Кое-кто не любит делиться?  
Баки снова завел двигатель и влился в поток машин.  
– Да не против он делиться. Просто срочное дело. Так где тебя высадить? Лучше бы по дороге в Бруклин.  
– Сто лет не был в Бруклине. Пиццерия с китайскими колокольчиками в виде кошки и с розовой крышей еще стоит?  
– Никогда не видел.  
– Мы должны ее найти.  
– Нет, мне нужно вернуть Стиву мотоцикл.  
– Стив, – Тони фыркнул, не сочтя причину достойной. – Он может подождать. В той странновато покрашенной и оформленной пиццерии делают лучшую пиццу в Бруклине. Просто смешно, что настоящий местный житель никогда не имел удовольствия попробовать восхитительно богатый вкус идеально приготовленной пиццы, – Тони мечтательно вздохнул. – Я и сейчас чувствую его на языке.  
– Ты сумасшедший.  
– В теории, но не диагностировано.  
Баки расхохотался и почувствовал, как Тони обернулся.  
– Вези меня к себе.  
– Чего?!  
– Не хочу столкнуться с очередными папарацци.  
– Ты понимаешь, что я могу оказаться серийным убийцей, да?  
– Круто, если ты маньяк, убивающий серийных убийц.  
– Ты ненормальный, – со смешком сообщил ему Баки и добавил скорости.  
Тони взвыл от восторга, когда Баки принялся уверенно проскальзывать между машинами. Предполагаемое время прибытия он сократил на треть. Припарковался в назначенном месте и повел Тони в их со Стивом квартиру.  
Когда Баки вошел, Стив расхаживал у двери с закинутым на плечо рюкзаком. Едва заметив его, улыбнулся и уже открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но затем увидел появившегося за спиной Тони.  
Стив удивленно уставился на Баки.  
– И что Тони Старк делает в нашей квартире?  
– Фактически я стою за порогом, – Тони закинул руку на плечо Баки и дернул на себя, приобнимая. – Дорогой, не перенесешь ли ты меня через порог как приличный муж?  
– Перенес бы. Но ты прибавил в весе, – съязвил Баки.  
Тони задохнулся в притворном возмущении.  
– Да как ты смеешь? К твоему сведению, я отдаю себе отчет в том, как выгляжу. Знаешь ли ты, как мало в мире людей с такими идеальными прессом и бицепсами? Я фрик. Красивый фрик, и не потерплю твой бодишейминг только потому, что у меня масса мышц изрядно превосходит массу жира.  
Баки от такого преувеличения закатил глаза, развернулся, подхватил Тони на руки и перенес через порог.  
– Доволен?  
– Восхищен, – подмигнул Тони. – Я бы тебя поцеловал, но нужно позвонить Пеппер и сообщить, что в этот раз я не устраивал свое собственное похищение. Вероятней всего, она пришлет сюда Хэппи. Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь ванной?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Валяй. Справа по коридору.  
Наморщив лоб, Стив смотрел на проходящего мимо него Тони. Тот приостановился, ослепительно улыбнулся и похлопал его по груди.  
– Неплохо над собой поработал, – сказал Тони и скрылся в ванной.  
– Что это было? – спросил Стив, едва тот закрыл за собой дверь.  
Баки подошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку пива.  
– Я ехал. Он запрыгнул на байк, – Баки скрутил крышку и отпил. – А теперь он здесь.  
– Почему?  
– Рассмешил меня.  
– Баки, ты не можешь просто...  
– Естественно, могу. Чувака преследовали папарацци, и он попросил помочь. К тому же, я должен был вернуть мотоцикл, чтобы ты не опоздал на встречу с клиентом, – Баки задрал бровь. – С которым, к слову, не должен ли ты встречаться прямо сейчас?  
Судя по виду Стива, он разрывался между желанием прочитать одну из своих эпичных лекций и необходимостью бежать на встречу.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
– Иди уже, мамуля. Обещаю, что не дам сумасшедшему миллиардеру-филантропу незаметно пырнуть меня ножом.  
– После поговорим, – крикнул Стив, выходя из квартиры.  
– То есть, ты будешь говорить.  
– А ты – слушать.  
– Только голоса в своей голове, – крикнул Баки и захлопнул за ним дверь.  
– Голоса? О-оу. Я влип. Хотя, может, они подскажут адрес пиццерии?  
– Не-а, – ответил Баки, плюхнулся на диван, схватил пульт и включил исторический канал. Махнул рукой в сторону холодильника. – Не стесняйся, бери что хочешь и присоединяйся.  
– У тебя есть HBO? – спросил Тони, шурша в холодильнике.  
– Нет.  
– Какие-нибудь кино-каналы?  
– Уверен, что по диснеевскому сейчас идет какой-нибудь новый фильм.  
Тони перепрыгнул через спинку дивана и уселся рядом с Баки. Открыл бутылку пива о кофейный столик.  
– О, давай посмотрим. Переигрывание и дурацкие выходки.  
– Серьезно?  
Тони ухмыльнулся с молчаливым вызовом.  
Баки никогда не пасовал перед вызовами.  
Две трети фильма спустя, когда он как раз размышлял, чем дети заслужили такого рода развлечение, телефон Тони пискнул. Тот выудил аппарат из кармана и прочел сообщение.  
– Кажется, за мной приехали.  
– Проводить?  
Тони покачал головой, потягивая пиво.  
– Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?  
Баки улыбнулся и тоже сделал глоток.  
– Просто дай знать, если найдешь ту пиццерию.  
– Да ладно. Хотя бы HBO попроси.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
– Спасибо, но пиццерия меня интересует больше. Интригует.  
Тони неверяще уставился на него. Затем моргнул и пренебрежительно махнул рукой, возвращаясь к привычному высокомерию.  
– Да пофиг. Тебе же хуже.  
Он направился к выходу.  
– Эй, Тони, – Баки дождался, когда тот оказался у двери. – Не стесняйся голосовать на дороге в любое время.  
Тони запнулся, но быстро опомнился.  
– Осторожней. Я ведь могу поймать на слове и пользоваться твоими услугами не только когда нужно удрать от папарацци. Возможно, настанет день, когда за нами погонится моя помощница, угрожая прибить своими шпильками.  
– Здорово.  
– Да уж, – усмехнулся Тони и ушел.  
Баки подцепил большим пальцем уголок этикетки и оборвал ее. Всего пару часов назад он злился и готов был сигануть на мотоцикле Стива с обрыва, если бы это сделало день хоть чуточку лучше. Удивительно, что гнев улетучился, стоило эксцентричному мужику запрыгнуть на мотоцикл позади него – это сделало день в десять раз лучше.

 

На следующее утро он проснулся от прилетевшей в голову газеты.  
Баки с ворчанием отбросил ее, но газета тут же прилетела обратно. Когда он со вздохом сел, газета упала ему на колени. Семь восьмых первой страницы занимала фотография, где они с Тони уезжали на мотоцикле.  
Стив стоял у кровати, скрестив руки на груди.  
Баки снова взглянул на фото.  
– А мы с ним довольно милая пара.  
Стив фыркнул и плюхнулся на кровать.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, во что вляпался.  
– Я с ним не встречаюсь.  
– Нет, но треть желтых газетенок думает, что это так. К тому же, кто знает, как отреагирует твой работодатель.  
– Скорее всего, использует это для рекламы, – Баки откинул одеяло, поднялся и прогнулся, потягиваясь. – Успокойся и пошли уже на пробежку. Там расскажешь, почему все это не к добру, и напомнишь, как опасны незнакомцы.  
– Для последнего уже слишком поздно.  
Баки шутливо толкнул Стива.  
– Придурок.

 

С того момента, как Тони уселся позади Баки и прокатился с ним до Бруклина, прошло три дня. За исключением нескольких вопросов от друзей и коллег, ничего особенного не случилось. Был один папарацци, который ошивался рядом ради снимка, но вскоре стервятники с камерами оставили его в покое.  
Баки снова застрял на унылом светофоре. Невольно скользнул взглядом по зданию «Старк Индастриз». Посмотрел на окна, размышляя, сможет ли мельком увидеть наблюдающего за дорогой Тони.  
И отбросил эту мысль.  
Свет сменился на зеленый, и, последний раз глянув через плечо, Баки помчался дальше.  
Стив ушел, едва он вернулся домой. Баки плюхнулся на диван и взял пульт. Переключая каналы, остановился на диснеевском. Несколько секунд пялился на экран, потом включил новости.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
Баки сел ровнее. Стив давно уже не звонил на домашний. Кроме пары навязчивых телемагазинов звонили разве что снизу, чтобы открыл дверь.  
Он перебрал в голове список друзей, но большинство позвонили бы на мобильный.  
Баки снял трубку.  
– Да?  
– Добрый день! Беспокоит пиццерия «Розовая кошка». У нас заказ для Джеймса Барнса.  
– Я не заказывал пиццу.  
– Ее заказал для вас парень по имени Тони.  
Тони.  
– Сейчас спущусь, – Баки повесил трубку. Какого черта он вообще решил послать ему пиццу? Понятно, если хотел выразить благодарность, но ведь прошло три дня, и как-то...  
Черт. Розовая кошка. Должно быть, Тони нашел-таки ту пиццерию, о которой болтал без умолку, и в качестве доказательства заказал пиццу.  
Баки открыл дверь в подъезд. За ней стоял молодой паренек в розовой бейсболке с кошачьей мордой на козырьке. Он ухмыльнулся и вынул из сумки две коробки пиццы. К верхней был прикреплен листок.  
Баки потянулся за бумажником, но парень махнул рукой.  
– У меня четкие инструкции не брать у вас чаевых. Пицца в подарок, чаевые уже покрыты.  
Баки удивленно моргнул.  
– Ладно. Спасибо.  
Тот кивнул.  
– Хорошего вечера.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Баки щурился, пытаясь на ходу разобрать каракули на бумажке, прикрепленной к коробке. Разглядел имя – Джеймс, не Баки (Тони, видимо, гуглил Баки и нашел его настоящее имя вместо прозвища). В итоге он все же расшифровал записку.  
«Джеймс, я нашел ее! Лучшую пиццу в Бруклине. И не вздумай спорить. К тому же, ты должен оценить. Не представляешь, чего мне стоило отправить тебе эту пиццу. Факсы с соглашением о неразглашении и тому подобное. Приятного аппетита.  
Тони».  
Баки фыркнул и попытался справиться с дверной ручкой.  
– Придурок. Стоило так напрягаться?  
Бросив коробки на кофейный столик, он упал на диван.  
– Серьезно, кто запаривается бумагами о неразглашении ради... – спросил Баки себя и открыл верхнюю коробку.  
На пицце радужными M&M’s была выложена фраза «Позвони мне» и номер телефона.  
Баки отупело смотрел на пиццу, а затем расхохотался.  
– Да ты шутишь, мать твою.  
Он покачал головой и потянулся к мобильному. Вбил номер и стал ждать ответа.  
– Да? – в голосе Тони отчетливо слышалась подозрительность, вероятно, вызванная тем, что кто-то звонил с неизвестного номера на личный телефон.  
– Ты что, в самом деле выкинул со мной фишку в духе «Как стать принцессой»?  
– Джеймс? – недоверчиво спросил Тони, кашлянул и попробовал снова. – Это ты?  
– Любой бы позвонил после того, как ему послали две пиццы.  
– Я собирался послать двадцать, раз уж не знаю, что ты любишь, но Пеппер сказала, что тогда пицца с сообщением затеряется в них.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
– Меня зовут Баки. В мире и так слишком много Джеймсов.  
– Это точно. Моего лучшего друга Роуди зовут Джеймс. Баки хорошее имя. Милое и немного старомодное. Представляется мальчишка с двумя выпавшими передними зубами.  
– Говорил же, что ты ничего мне не должен.  
– Ты сказал, что хочешь знать, где та пиццерия.  
– Смешно, – ухмыльнулся Баки, – потому что я до сих пор не знаю, где она.  
– Вот только не говори, будто ты настолько сторомоден, что не умеешь пользоваться интернетом. Название же знаешь. Найдешь.  
Баки задумчиво хмыкнул. Подхватил кусочек пиццы, откусил от него. Пицца была теплой – идеальное сочетание сыра и томатного соуса. Самую малость пригоревшая корочка добавляла пикантности сочетанию приправ. Баки застонал.  
– Говорил же, она отличная, – в голосе Тони послышалась довольная усмешка.  
– Должно быть, ты купил десяток себе, – с набитым ртом проворчал Баки.  
– К сожалению, нет. Я застрял в офисе, и Пеппер пасет меня. После последнего медосмотра она меня и близко к пицце не подпустит.  
– Это твоя ассистентка? – пробормотал Баки, начиная догадываться.  
– Она королева и получает деньги за то, что терпит меня.  
– А еще твоя подруга, – сказал Баки, прощупывая почву.  
– Лучшая! Увидишь как-нибудь.  
Баки кивнул сам себе, доел кусок пиццы и встал. Подхватил куртку, прижав телефон к уху, надел полуперчатки и взял ключи. Слушая Тони, сбежал вниз к парковке и сел на мотоцикл, который ему вернули после ремонта два дня назад.  
– Эй, Тони, я перезвоню чуть позже? Нужно кое-куда заехать. Не могу говорить на ходу.  
– У тебя гарнитуры, что ли, нет? – фыркнул Тони. – Пещерный человек. Ладно. Мне все равно пора работать, – Баки уловил в его голосе намек на разочарование и улыбнулся.  
– Я перезвоню, обещаю.  
– Да-да. Езжай уже, байкер.  
Взревев мотором, Баки добавил газа. Когда он достиг пункта назначения, закатное солнце сменилось звездным небом.  
Баки припарковался у «Старк Индастриз» и вынул из кармана телефон. Тони ответил через три гудка.  
– Уже звонишь? Я знал, что ты не устоишь передо мной.  
– Ну да, мне все равно нечего делать, пока жду тут одного парня, – улыбнулся Баки.  
– О. Звучит так, словно ты ждешь наркоторговца или занимаешься чем-то очень интересным и не очень законным. Скажи-ка мне, Баки, ты состоишь в мафии?  
Он не сдержал смешок.  
– Нет. Просто жду парня, который должен сесть на мой байк, чтобы мы поехали за пиццей в одной местечко, о котором он все время болтает. Он даже отправил мне пару коробок сегодня.  
На том конце повисло молчание, затем раздались торопливые шаги. Послышался какой-то грохот.  
– Черт! Ты и в самом деле внизу. Я тебя вижу.  
Баки помахал рукой в сторону окна.  
– Никто прежде не прыгал на твой мотоцикл и не покупал тебе пиццу, да?  
– Моя подруга Наташа как-то, но это были два разных случая – один раз пицца, в другой раз байк. Второй привел к паре драк в барах.  
– Да ты бунтарь, – насмешливо сказал Тони. Баки слышал, как он торопливо движется.  
– Я? Да я вообще не виноват. Все вопросы к Стиву. Сперва ты покупаешься на невинный взгляд его голубых глаз, а потом обнаруживаешь себя в тюремной камере, потому что вы с ним поиграли в дружинников.  
– Похоже, мой тип парней, – стеклянная дверь «Старк Индастриз» открылась, Тони с прижатым к уху телефоном направился в его сторону. Увидев, опустил телефон и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ и нажал отбой.  
Тони остановился прямо перед ним. Сунул руки в карманы, кивнул на байк.  
– Не занято?  
Баки демонстративно задумался, затем подвинулся, освобождая место.  
– Думаю, ты поместишься.  
Тони сел сзади и обнял его за талию.  
– Куда?  
– Я все еще не знаю, где эта «Розовая кошка». Дашь указания? – усмехнулся Баки, обернувшись через плечо.  
Тони улыбнулся и схватился крепче, прижавшись бедрами.  
– Конечно. Указание первое – гони.


End file.
